Take that thing off
by iammelissa87
Summary: Ian hates the gold thing wrapped around Mickey's finger. Rated M for language and suggestive theme.


It wasn't that Ian didn't think Mickey cared for him, because he knew he did. Or else he wouldn't have stopped him from packing up and going to get his ass shot off in some fucking towelhead country. Ian knew for a fact that Mickey wanted to be with him. He knew everything now. Why he married the commie and why he spread the rumor she was pregnant. The fact was, that with that gold tacky band that covered the "U" on his left hand ring finger showed that he didn't belong with him; that he was someone elses. Ian knew they didn't fuck. He knew they never touched each other after the day that sealed their fate together. Ian wanted Mickey all for his own. He hated seeing the ring. Soon after they started fucking again, it started to feel how it was supposed to. How it felt the night before she even came into their lives. It was back to being… comfortable. It was back to being real and raw.

"Can you take that thing off when I'm with you?" Ian asked one day.

"Take what off?" Mickey asked. He knew what Ian was talking about, but he actually got used to the feeling of the constriction it held on his finger.

"That" Ian said, holding up Mickey's hand. "Can you not wear that when we're together?"

Mickey tore his hand out of the soft skin of the redhead. "Fuck, I guess so. forgot it was there." Mickey said, taking it off and stuffing it into his pocket.

"That's better" Ian smirked as he placed his lips onto the older boys.

Kissing wasn't new to the guys nowadays. It was something they had been doing for a while now. It was comfortable and it was something they both enjoyed; the taste of the other on his tongue.

"Can't say fucking thank you?" Mickey hissed.

"Thank you Mick" Ian smiled, wrapping his arms wound his lover's neck.

"That's better" Mickey mocked.

The boys fell into the same pattern, yet so different. More safe. The Gallaghers all now knew about the boys and Fiona offered their safe home to him for whatever was needed. As far as she was concerned though, Mickey didn't need the help. Little did she know, he was there almost daily, while she was at work and Ian was skipping classes for quickies on a somewhat comfortable mattress.

"ffffuuuuucckkkkk" Ian cried as his hips slammed into his lovers one last time, before both boys fell over in a drenched sweat.

Both boys lay breathless and tired. Nothing new to either of them.

Ian looked over to the older boy and nuzzled his nose into his neck, licking the beads of sweat off of his skin.

"You know I love you, don't you, Mick?" Ian asked.

"mmhmm" Mickey answered, his eyes closed and heart pounding.

Ian never expected to hear Mickey say the words back; their entire relationship was based more off of actions than words. Ian knew Mickey loved him too. He didn't need to hear the words.

Inside, every time Mickey heard the words, he panicked and wanted to run. Although, he knew he never would. Because, truthfully, he was madly in love with Ian. Sometimes, he felt as if Ian didn't know just how much. But everything Mickey had happen to him, it was to save the life of the redhead that laid cuddled up next to him, kissing his neck and telling him he loved him every day.

Mickey turned to face the taller boy and stared into his eyes. Mickey hoped that Ian would be able to see his soul. And he could. Ian could see everything through those icy blue eyes.

Ian smiled as he nuzzled back into his lover's neck. For the next several minutes, that's how they stayed.

Ian quickly sat up and checked his watch.

"Gotta back before they notice i'm gone" he told Mickey.

"Yea, I gotta get back home" Mickey replied. He kissed the redhead softly on the lips and stood up to get dressed.

Both boys walked down the stairs and walked out of the door without a single word.

Mickey cautiously looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he saw no one, he quickly kissed Ian again and whispered into his ear before took off down the stairs, leaving the redhead grinning from ear to ear. It wasn't because of the kiss. It was the words after the kiss.

Mickey had finally told him that he loved him.

Ian called out to Mick. "Don't forget to put it back on" he said, smiling. "Don't need you getting in trouble."

Mickey had never been more happy in his life. Ian finally knew. He knew he loved him.


End file.
